


Fireworks

by Sammywolfgirl



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: I’m still learning how to write romance so it’s mostly fluff, M/M, also world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl
Summary: Rin has been yearning something terrible after that fight with b2j so long ago. So his brothers decide to do something about it.Zuke isn’t super eager to open his heart again after his last relationship. Maybe things will be different this time?
Relationships: Green | Eloni/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), like if you squint.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to go into my oneshot collection but it need up way longer than anticipated, it was just gonna be the final scene on its own because I saw a cool post about drone light shows lol.  
> Anyway I’m still working on writing more romantic stuff, feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Honestly I just wanted more wholesome onionshipping content and decided “fine I’ll do it myself”

Rin was laying back in his bed which doubled as a charging station. His mind was restless and he couldn’t go into sleep mode for the night.

Instead he opted to ramble into the hopefully empty void that was the 1010 internal group chat-I mean comms.

White boi: okay but like that green drummer was really cute???

White boi: his eyes, his hair... he’s super cute???

White boi: almost makes me wish we flirted with him instead...

Buzzsaw: Rin, for the love of Tatiana it’s 3 am go to sleep.

White Boi: oh! Didn’t know you were online.

White Boi: thought I was just yelling into a void

Taffy: can you please pine at a more reasonable hour.

White Boi: sorry 030

Buzzsaw: go to sleep!

White Boi: but I just want him to hold me...

Taffy: if you keep this up I’m going to toss you out the window.

White boi: okay okay I’m sleeping!

With a huff he closed his internal comms, then grumbling he rested his arm over his eyes.

He was probably going to have to deal with these feelings sooner or later wasn’t he?

... eh they can wait. So pushing his unsure feelings aside he settled down into sleep mode.

———————————————————

The next morning wasn’t much better. Neon j had finished talking about the usual agenda for the day, and had left to go work on... whatever he was doing, Robots probably, then haym slid over to Rin with a smirk.

“So... I was reading over the comms last night, and saw somebody has a cruuuush” white sputtered and tried to interject. 

“Wha- me no no way I.... okay maybe” he deflated. Eloni looked over from what he was doing, which currently looked to be knitting, to speak. 

“It is pretty obvious, we all saw your messages from last night”

“You are so lucky that wasn’t the chat dad J has access to” Zimelu crossed his arms. “Then you really wouldn’t hear the end of it” Rin winced at that comment. Then with a dramatic sigh shoved his face into his arms.

“Oh what am I to do? I hardly know a thing about him and I’m  _ yearning _ ~” he whined while adding an auto tune flair at his last word. Eloni tilted his head. 

“Well what do you know about him?” 

“Um,” Rin rested his head on one hand. “He’s cute, likes drumming and rock, he’s friends with that mayday cutie, he uh.... is chill? I’m not sure he probably is protective of his band mate.” He sighed. “That’s all I got” he whined.

Purl hew rolled his eyes under his shades.

“Rin I could tell you more about him then that” 

Rin scowled, shooting a light glare at purl.

“You could also tell me about the secret life of the local grocery cashier, I don’t want dirt Purl I want to know his likes and dislikes.” He huffed, the blue Android refrained from making a snarky reply that he could still tell Rin that. Haym however spoke up and got everyone’s attention.

“Oh well I could probably tell you that stuff” this immediately got Rins attention. 

“You could! Wait, how? You’re not getting blackmailing lessons from Hew are you?”

Haym shook his head

“As cool as that would be, no. I’ve got something better actually,” he gave a sly smirk and sat up tall. “I’m friends with Mayday, and by extension, Zuke.” This startled all of the androids at the table, eloni even nearly dropped his knitting project.

“What?”

“You’re friends?”

“How? When did that happen?”

“So that’s why you snuck out so much lately.”

Haym leaned back in his seat and smiled.

“Yep! Mayday and I ran into each other a few weeks ago. You know around the time we all had that ‘oh shit free will’ thing? Well I was out exploring and ran into her. We hit it off and hung out since.” This explanation seemed to satisfy the group, with Eloni mumbling a quiet ‘lucky’ Zimelu was the first to speak up after this.

“Okay so what’s this gotta do with helping the lovebird over here?” He said using his thumb to gesture towards Rin as he spoke. Haym continued.

“Well I could ask mayday about zuke next time we meet up-“ he cut himself off mid sentence as an idea formed in his head, a grin slowly spreads across hayms face. “Or... you could ask her herself. Even better you can ask him yourself!”

“What, haym what are you planning?” Rin sat up, tilting his head slightly.

“What I’m saying is we should all hang out with B2J! Mayday said before you all can come with me anytime. Why not cash that in now? Come on! You guys will love em’!” Haym nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. “We don’t have anything planned until 3 right? So we got time! Come on! Let’s go hang out on the sewers with Mayday and Zuke!” Haym paused then added “it sounds nicer than I put it I swear.” There were mixed reactions among the boys, purl and Zimelu seemed hesitant, eloni and Rin seemed slightly more on board, though Rin voiced his concerns.

“I don’t know... if the captain catches all of us sneaking out it’ll be bad, and the sewers?”

“You wanna learn more about Zuke riiiight?” Haym leaned over and nudged Rin’s shoulders. The white Android whined but nodded.

“And Mayday will be there too?” Eloni quietly asked. Haym nodded again. Zimelu grumbled then stood up.

“Well let’s do this then. Doesn’t sound boring at least.” Purl shrugged and pocketed his phone.

“someone has to make sure you all behave. I’m in” Rin and Eloni also nodded and Haym clapped his hands together.

“Great! Then let’s go!”

————————————

It didn’t take long to dawn their disguises and sneak out, and by sneak out I mean tell the security bot Tux they were going out and not to tell dad unless they got into trouble, so out they went covered in hoodies and hats of various designs. Haym had texted mayday earlier that they were heading over and so they walked through the districts until they reached the outskirts. The closer they got the more haym tended to run ahead, and the more nervous Rin got. On one hand, he was excited to properly meet zuke, but on the other he was worried zuke wouldn’t want to hang out, or even be friends. By the time they arrived at the sewers entrance Rin was fiddling anxiously with the strings of his hoodie. Purl hew took notice and gave him a pat on the back and a silent thumbs up. Rin looked over and felt a little reassured, if anything happened his brothers would have his back.

Haym knocked on the sewer lid that acted as the entryway and a few moments later a familiar orange rocker popped her head out, with a excited gasp she declared.

“You made it!”

“Told ya id bring em all, mind letting us in before someone gets suspicious?” Haym grinned. Mayday glanced over and seemed even more excited when she noticed the rest of 1010 outside her door, she nodded and moved the grate out of the way.

“Last one in has to cover the hole again. But other then that come on in!” And she slid back down the ladder with haym close behind. The rest of the boys were quick to follow, either sliding down the pole themselves, or in Zimelu’s case jumping down and landing on his feet. Rin was the last to climb down the ladder, closing the sewer grate behind him. Once everyone was there mayday put her hands on her hips and with a proud grin declared. 

“1010, welcome to our crib! It’s a little cramped but it’s home!” She declared while giving a flourish to the room behind her. Eloni gave a polite nod and looked around, the rest of the boys excluding, Haym who seems to have been here before, did as well. Zimelu spoke up. “Wait so you live here?”

“Zuke and I do yes.” Mayday answered eagerly.

“And you organized that whole... revolution here? On your own?”

“Y-Yeah?” Mayday looked a little nervous,

Zimelu was quiet for a beat before saying,

“Dude... that’s so poggers” he looked impressed, Purl-Hew nodding in agreement. Mayday seemed to perk right back up at this. Though before anything else can be said another voice from deeper within the sewer home echoed in.

“Mayday? Have you seen Ellie? I can’t find her anywhere-“ it was Zuke, he had walked in holding a chunk of meat which was likely Ellie’s lunch, though he paused seeing the robot boy band near the entrance.

“Oh! Uh.... didn’t know you invited them over” Zuke blinked 

“Yep! Haym finally brought over his brother’s!... Wait OH FLIP I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I'M SO SORRY!” Mayday suddenly looked panicked, though zuke calmed her down with a wave of his hand.

“Nah Nah it’s fine, just uh, hope they don’t have high expectations. We didn’t really get a chance to clean up” he awkwardly chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Oh no it’s not a problem really, the place looks nice to me” Eloni stayed.

“That’s because your room is a mess” Purl-Hew stayed evenly causing Eloni to snap at him with a sharp look. 

“It’s noooot!” Eloni whined, The cool blue Android ignored him, instead he nodded towards the raw food zuke was holding. “Who’s that for?”

“Huh? Oh uh it’s for Ellie, I was gonna feed her but she’s scampered off somewhere.”

“Zuuuke how did you lose an entire Alligator?” Mayday looked slightly concerned but it was clear this situation had happened before. Zuke looked down with a small shrug. Though purl hew spoke up again.

“Can I help look for her? I’ve Uh, never pet an alligator before.” Purl looked to the side almost bashful at that last part. Zuke raised a brow then shrugged with a smile. “Knock yourself out man.”

“Great. Rin you can help too” Purl stated, easily grabbing Rin by the arm, catching the Android off guard.

“I can? I-I mean of course I can. With our help we’ll find your Elligator in no time” he stated confidently while quickly doing a pose for good measure, this of course got mayday giggling with excitement and haym giving him a knowing look. Thankfully Zimelu cuts in before Rin can feel awkward.

“Great, then Eloni, Haym, And I will stick with Mayday.” 

“Oh! Ohohoh! Maymay you gotta show them around! There’s so much cool stuff here!” Haym exclaimed while easily slipping to Mayday's side. It wasn’t long before Mayday shared his enthusiasm and the four walked off while rambling about various stuff they could do, leaving the remaining three on their own. They were quiet for a moment before Purl turned his attention to Zuke. “So where’d you last see Ellie?”

“Huh? Oh uh she’s usually in storage but I couldn’t find her there, I was gonna check the kitchen up ahead, if she’s not there then I’d look around the bed room-“

“Great, I'll check the kitchen.” Purl-Hew cut in, letting Rin go as he speed walked ahead to where Zuke said the kitchen area was, leaving Rin and the drummer alone. ‘Damnit Purl don’t leave me alone with him!’ Rin thought to himself in distress. Thankfully he didn’t have to speak up first as Zuke looked up at him and quietly asked “is he always like that?” 

“Huh? Uh yeah, usually. Though it probably helps he really likes reptiles.” Zuke was quiet so Rin decided to keep talking. “He’s been trying to convince Dad J to let him get a snake or a lizard, I think right now he’s settled on a bearded dragon? Uh but Dad J is hesitant since he already has a cat.” 

“Purl has a cat? I didn’t know that” Zuke said with a slight chuckle, they started to walk forward, likely to the bedroom area since Purl had the kitchen covered. 

“Yeah, he found her in an alleyway apparently. Named her Saltwater Taffy, Haym and Eloni really like her.” Rin rambled as they entered the room, it looked to be more of a continuation of storage, though with more personal items than anything else, And of course there was that iconic bunk bed. Zuke looked around before turning to Rin.

“So Ellie usually likes hiding under stuff, so check under covers or Furniture.” Rin nodded and went to do just that. They both looked around in mostly silence, Rin occasionally asking about some stuff he finds and Zuke giving short but straightforward answers. So they continued their search in a comfortable stance.

Until Zuke spoke up, sounding much more nervous than before.

“Hey uh... Rin? I’m sorry about.. uh...about the um” He mumbled, Rin turned, confused at first. What would Zuke have to apologize about? Then it hit him.

Oh right.

The battle.

Guess Rin knew that would come up eventually, he had thought about it a lot when, well when he started thinking for himself and how he felt. So he shook his head and responded.

“Oh that? Don’t worry I already forgave you and Mayday for that. I’m not even mad!” Rin didn’t see Zuke’s response but he was sure he must have been surprised, Rin continued.

“Well I mean I  _ was _ mad but not anymore, i mean you thought you were right, I can’t blame you for fighting for what you believed in. And things did work out in the end, so maybe it was a good thing that whole revolution happened.” Of course Rin had more to say about it than that but he didn’t feel like now was a great time to go into it. Thankfully Rin’s ramblings managed to reassure Zuke. As he turned to give the android a grateful smile.

“Thank you Rin. I hope we can get along more in the future.” God that smile nearly made his processors skip a beat, Rin felt his internal fans kicking in to try and cool his internal systems down. By some remarkable luck Zuke didn’t notice the androids momentary hiccup, and went back to looking around what looked to be some sort of desk made up of boxes.

Rin tried to hide his cheeks lighting up by looking under the bunk bed. Only to be greeted by a friendly(?) face. Ellie blinked at Rin and made a happy squeak.

“Skwaa!”

“AH!” Rin nearly jumped back a foot from surprise, flailing briefly. “Found her!” He called as Zuke looked over in concern. He jogged over and had a relived look seeing the blue gator under the bed.

“There you are! Don’t worry me like that.” Zuke sighed as he held out the gators lunch to lure her out. Ellie took the bait and no sooner had she crawled out from under the bed and snapped her lunch into her maw than Zuke scooped her up into his arms. Rin walked over to the drummers side and gave a small wave to the Elligator. Zuke glanced over at Rin and with a small smirk asked.

“Want to pet her? She doesn’t bite, promise.”

“Oh! Um sure.” Rin jumped, though realizing he has no idea where and how to pet an alligator, so he just carefully ran his hand across her back. He must have done something right since Ellie made a happy little purring noise as her tail wagged side to side subtly. ‘Hah, she’s kind of like a cat and a dog mixed together.’ Rin smiles to himself. Moments later Purl-Hew walked into the room.

“So I couldn’t find Ellie in the- oh you got her cool.” He stated as he approached the two. “So Maydays group got the board games out, told me to tell you about it.” 

“Really? What are they playing?” Zuke asked.

“Monopoly” Rin let out a dreadful sigh.

“Oh no, Zim and Haym are really competitive with that one” 

“Yeah, that’s why I sat out. My bet is one of them flips the board before the game ends” purl stares simply, but the small mischievous grin that tugged at the edge of his lips showed he was more invested in this than he looked.

“Man, add Mayday to the mix, I think I’m gonna go watch too” Zuke chuckled. Rin gave an apologetic smile. 

“I am so sorry, those two aren’t allowed to play monopoly in the mansion because of how intense they get.” 

“Oh don’t be dramatic. They'll behave since we’re here” Purl-Hew stayed simply, he moved over to scratch Ellie on the head, the gator made happy noises at the attention.

“Yeah, if we’re lucky. this is Haym and Zimelu we’re talking about.” Rin chuckled dryly. Zuke shrugged.

“Well then let’s go make sure nobody breaks anything.” And with that the three made their way back into the main room.

Despite the intense competitiveness of the red and yellow androids the rest of their visit went well. Soon enough they all had to head home. It wasn’t until Rin was back in his room that he got a message on his internal comms:

Taffy sent a new contact. [Mayday]

Taffy: Haym said to give everyone May’s number.

Taffy: oh and also...

Taffy sent a new contact [Zuke]

Taffy: you’re welcome ;)

Rin screamed internally. ‘Goddamnit Hew!’

He immediately added both contacts to his list.

—————————————————

About a month had passed and the days were getting cooler. B2J and 1010 hung out more when they could, not usually all at once but they didn’t mind. They did have to be a little careful of rabid fans, though usually they didn’t have any problems. 

It was nice. Mayday really got along with Haym and Zimelu well, and Zuke couldn’t help but notice Eloni being happy to just be around Mayday, he was glad she was making more friends really. Personally he likes being around Purl-Hew and Rin the most. Purl always had interesting facts to share and discuss. Zuke liked being able to have discussions with him, they weren’t always serious but it was nice having someone to bounce ideas off of. Now Rin was someone Zuk didn’t expect to click with at first. Zuke of course wasn’t expecting him to be almost a bit shy off stage, a stark contrast with his confident persona. Though getting to know him better allowed the drummer to see he still had that confidence, he just tended to hide it under layers of unease. Zuke was glad to be someone run trusted enough to come out of his shell too. Oftentimes whenever Rin would come over he and Zuke would usually watch shows or chat the whole time. Usually it was Rin rambling about upcoming shows he was nervous about, then it’d turn into Zuke giving advice or words of encouragement, then it’d easily trail into whatever was on their minds for the day. Of course Rin didn’t always talk about his problems, he was happy to listen to Zuke spout out ideas for new mods or about his latest tinker project.

“Mays been thinking about adding some new mods to her guitar, though I’m not sure what to do exactly, she just said ‘make it cool!’ And that’s not a lot to work with.”

“What if you made it a sword? Push a button and swoo sword guitar”

“I hear you but I don’t think it’s very practical.”

“but it’d look cool. Swords are cool.”

“Yeah but strapping a sword to a guitar would be kind of silly, plus with May’s style it wouldn’t really work well, she uses her guitar more like a mace you know? Swinging a guitar sword around like that isn’t very practical.”

“I guarantee nobody on the receiving end of her blow is gonna be thinking ‘huh, a sword guitar is a bit silly’ they’ll be like ‘oh shit sword guitar to the face!’”

“What is with you and swords?”

“Swords are cool. I like them!”

“Fair enough.” 

Zuke cherished the moments they had together. 

Currently Zuke was laying on the couch, thinking. Something was bothering him about their most recent hangouts. Sure everything was was friendly and fun and he didn’t regret going out, but lately he’s been feeling... odd. Around Rin at least. Mostly he’s been feeling what He would call bubbly, usually it wasn’t that bad, it’d maybe crop up when he was close to Rin, sometimes whenever they ended up chatting together about nothing in particular. They’d laugh and joke and Zuke would feel butterflies in his stomach. And that smile, it made his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure when it all started, but it reminded him of..

_ Oh _

Oh no.

Zuke ran a hand down his face. Zuke did not have a crush on Rin. No way, he couldn’t. He considered Rin a friend sure, a good friend. But he could have...

Then he thought back to some of the times he and Rin had ended up alone, they’d talk and laugh, and Rin would smile in a way that made zuke all warm and fuzzy inside

Nope, he definitely had a crush on him. Zuke groaned as he grabbed a throw pillow and shoved it into his face. Okay so he definitely has a crush on Rin. So now what? He had two options. Act on it, or try to ignore the feelings and hope they go away.

... going off experience they likely won’t. With a sigh zuke shoves the pillow back into place. Okay so that leaves potentially acting on these feelings. It’s just a crush, there’s no guarantee it’ll blossom into anything more.... but if it does...

Well for one he doesn’t want a repeat of the disaster that was his relationship with Nadia. 

...he is probably overthinking things. Rin isn’t Nadia, and he’s grown since his college years. But still.... Zuke wanted a second opinion. So he turned to his bandmate who was sitting on the table with a box of takeout in her lap.

“Hey May? Can I ask you something?”

“Hum? Surh whas um?” She said with takeout stuffed in her cheeks. Zuke decided not to scold her about talking with her mouth full. Instead he thought for a bit, trying to find the right way to go about this.

“May, did we ever talk about what we would do if one of us stared dating?”

“Hum?” Mayday swallowed her food and thought. “Well I’m not planning on dating anyone anytime soon, though if one of us did I don’t think it’d be too big of a deal as long as whoever said partner is isn’t like super against the band or whatever.” She shrugs. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh uh, just um wondering-“

“Hold on, zuke are you considering dating someone?”

“Wha no i- not right this moment-“

“Do you have a crush?”

“No! No I don-“

“Is it Rin?”

“MAY!” Zuke shot up in his seat. Mayday grinned and giggled to herself. 

“Oohhhhh! You do don’t you?”

“Maybe??? Look I’m not sure I just- figuring out my options.” Zuke ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, and flopped back against the couch.

“...besides, I’m not really sure if I should get back into dating anyway.” He sighed. Mayday quietly set her takeout to the side and slid off the table, walking over to the couch she leaned against the edge to look over at the dejected drummer.

“Okay bud, what’s really bothering you?” Zuke looked up at Maydwy, that’s his band mate, they could tell when something was bothering the other. So with a sigh he spoke.

“I just- if I do end up dating Rin, which I’m not saying will for sure happen but if it does possibly happen... I don’t want it to end up bad like it did with Nadia.” Zuke fiddled with his necklace. “Rin is great, I’m glad to have him as a friend. I just, I don’t want to make things awkward if it ends up bad” Mayday was quiet for a bit as she thought, tilting her head this way and that. Then spoke up.

“Well, I’m not good with stuff like romantic advice, but I know communication is always good in any relationship. I don’t know what your relationship with Eve was like but it sorta sounded like an issue with communication? Talking things out with her now did help a bit so.. I dunno I’m rambling.” Mayday shrugged “the point is, if you’re clear with Rin about stuff it’ll be easier to figure out what’s wrong and nip those problems in the bud, right?” Mayday gave Zuke a grin. “Besides you’re older and cooler now. You’re definitely not someone to make the same mistake twice.” Zuke gave a small smile back up to May.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks may.”

“Anytime Zuke!” She gave a thumbs up and a grin. “Soooo you gonna ask Rin out?”

“May!”

“Comeooon you two would be so cute!” She squealed as zuke shook his head with a laugh.

———————————

A few weeks later and vinyl city was having its annual winter lights show, usually itd have fireworks but this year they were trying out a new drone technology, Zuke remembers Rin excitedly explaining how much more potential and better having light drones functioning as fireworks would be, not only were they better for the environment with less waist, but they were silent so there wouldn’t be any loud noises scaring people. Zuke nodded along with an attentive smile.

He loved it when Rin rambled about something he liked.

Mayday was running ahead with haym and eloni close behind, trying to find a good spot to watch.

“Ugh! We should have left sooner, everywhere good is taken!” Mayday complained. 

“But we’re already here over an hour before the show starts! We’d have to sit around waiting even longer!!!” Haym complained right back.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we can find somewhere nice.” Eloni was quick to reassure the two. Zuke, Zimelu, Purl-Hew, And Rin trailed behind. 

“Maybe it’d be more effective if we split up and watched the show in small groups?” Purl suggested with a shrug.

“But May and I promise Neon J to keep an eye on your guys, I don’t want to upset him just because we couldn’t find a spot” Zuke looked up at the blue Android who simply hummed.

“He doesn’t have to find out.” Zimelu rolled his eyes 

“We can always call up one of the security bots if things get bad, pretty sure Tux is on duty nearby anyway. We can drag him over if needed.” He reassured. Zuke nodded but decided to wait it out.

Not even 20 minutes later they decided splitting up into smaller groups was a better idea.

Mayday stuck with Haym and Eloni, who immediately ran off to go climb a building or something.

Purl-Hew and Zimelu went off towards the gate to meet up with Tux and find a spot.

Which left Rin with Zuke. They stood there for a bit, before Rin looked over.

“Hey I know a spot that we could go to, it isn’t that big though but it should have a nice view.” Zuke looked back up and nodded.

“Lead the way.”

So Rin led zuke to a more elevated area up some buildings, it had a more top side view of the show area, but still zuke could see everything from up here.

“We shouldn’t get mobbed here,” Rin said with a laugh. “Zimelu found this place a few days earlier, so only we really know where it is,” he stated proudly.

“I think it’s old residential stuff, maybe a hotel? Not sure, but it has yet to be remodeled. That’s um, well I hope that gets handled soon.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck. Zuke leaned against the railing in between the rooms and outdoor hallways. 

“Stuffs still getting sorted out, I don't expect nsr to have everything solved overnight. I wouldn’t be surprised if this isn’t at the top of the list.” Zuke shrugged, Rin gave a small noise of agreement before joining him on the railing. The show would be starting in 30 minutes. If Zuke looked around he probably could spot the subtle red and blue glow of Zim and Purl, they found a spot near a tree, zuke could only guess that the other bot with them was Tux.

He couldn’t see mayday and her group anywhere, but he wouldn’t be too surprised if they scaled a building and we’re sitting on a roof, he was a little worried but they had eloni with them, he’d make sure they didn’t do anything too dangerous. And so the two sat in comfortable silence. Taking in the ambient noise of the wind blowing and idle chatter that echoed all this way. the sun had set and the area was only lit by the few lights the show had set up prior, and nearby Rin, who naturally gave off a white glow from his cheeks and hair. Parts of his body glow as well but currently they were covered by an oversized black hoodie and baggy pants, not the most fashionable disguise but Rin said it was comfortable. After all It was cold out, zuke was wearing a heavier coat than usual himself, feeling warm and cozy.

It was nice.

Soon enough the light show started, dozens of synchronized drones flew around in complex patterns, making the shapes of fireworks or other patterns outside of the fireworks structure. Zuke couldn’t help but wonder how much time and programming went into it all. Though he was briefly cut out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

“Hey zuke?” Rin spoke up, quieter than usual. His arms rested on the railing, looking out at the lights reflecting on the waters surface. Zuke looked over, making a curious noise. The Android kept his focus out ahead of him. “When... when we talked about the battle all that time ago, I- I wasn’t telling the full story.”

Zuke stayed quiet, but internally he tensed, he wasn’t sure why he was so worried, Rin had reassured him that he wasn’t mad. But still, what else could have been said Rin felt the need to leave out before? Keeping his worries to himself, Zuke nodded. And Rin went ahead and spoke.

“After the fight... I’m not sure what exactly happened, maybe the captain did something when we were repaired, maybe it was him giving us more freedom to step away from our roles, or maybe it was none of that or maybe all of it. But whatever it was, we started to feel, really feel. Not that we didn’t before but, we were strictly stuck to our roles, leader, bad boy, etc. We were given a chance to experience new things, learn and grow and- and really live for once. And I- I genuinely think that we never would have gotten this chance had you and mayday not fought us that day.” Rin looked over now, a small smile on his face. The soft blue lights from the show reflecting off of him, “I’m really glad, I’m really glad I met you Zuke” Rin smiles softly.

Zuke was glad it was dark out, it hid how his cheeks flushed up. He chuckled, then looked back with a smile.

“Yeah, me too.” 

They sat there, looking at each other for a long moment, zuke didn’t realize how close they had gotten until he was nearly up against Rin's chest. His heartbeat picked up, zuke couldn’t tell if what he heard was the wind or Rin’s cooling fans clicking on. This close zuke could see himself reflected slightly in Rin’s eyes, did his cheeks always glow that brightly.

Slowly, he felt himself inching closer, eyes half lidded, Rin lightly put a hand on his arm and leaned closer

“YO ARE THEY SELLING FOOD DOWN THERE!?” A voice cut through the air, startling Rin and zuke apart. Zuke scrambled, trying to regain his bearings, Rin looked up. The sound of echoing footsteps running down the stairs, and zuke turned just in time to see Haym jumping down and running off, mayday and Eloni following close behind. Rin looked confused, then suddenly his eyes went wide.

“Oh no- haym! Haym no you’ll clog your systems if you eat to fast!” And the white haired robot suddenly took off after them. Leaving zuke alone briefly to wonder what almost happened.

They were so close, were they going to?...

Zuke shook his head, hoping his face didn’t look as red as it felt. Another time, he could think about that later. 

For now he chased after the androids and his bandmate making a beeline to a street food stall. 

The light show quietly continued on the chilly winter night.

But zuke felt warm and bubbly.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to go more into general world building stuff in my nsr oneshot collection, so if you’re interested in stuff like that keep an eye out for that. I keep more world building and oc stuff there lol 
> 
> Again feedback is appreciated! Thanks ^_^


End file.
